Di Bawah Langit Biru Las Noches
by fariacchi
Summary: Rasa benci, rasa cinta, segalanya tak berarti. Karena di bawah langit biru Las Noches, segalanya adalah milik Aizen Sousuke. # GrimmjowXUlquiorra shounen-ai, modified-canon, rating M untuk lemon implisit. For Bleach Vivariation Festival: HateXLove


**Summary:** Rasa benci, rasa cinta, segalanya tak berarti. Sebesar apapun perasaan itu, tidak akan berarti. Karena di bawah langit biru Las Noches, segalanya adalah milik Aizen Sousuke. GrimmjowXUlquiorra shounen-ai, modified-canon, rating M untuk lemon implisit. For Bleach Vivariation Festival—HateXLove.

Sebuah sumbangan untuk meramaikan lagi **BLEACH VIVARIATION FESTIVAL**, dengan tema kedua yaitu **HateXLove**. Mengambil _pairing_ GrimmjowXUlquiorra—dengan analogi HateXLove sebagai _arrancar_ yang membenci Aizen dan _arrancar_ yang begitu memuja Aizen. Perbedaan perasaan terhadap penguasa mereka—Hate dan Love.

**Peringatan:** mengandung unsur percintaan antar laki-laki eksplisit (_**yaoi**_), **rate M** untuk **lemon implisit**, **modifikasi canon,** _Alternate Reality, Alternate Timeline_, kemungkinan **Out of Character.** _Read this warning carefully, because flames won't work with me._

**.**

**Bleach©Tite Kubo**

**.**

"…_What's the matter?_

_You've got a lot to say today, don't you?_

_Ulquiorra!"_

_(_Grimmjow Jaggarjack_—Bleach 278: Heal For The Crash)_

**.**

**#**

**.**

**Di Bawah Langit Biru Las Noches**

_~dimana rasa benci maupun cinta tidaklah berarti~_

**oleh: fariacchi**

**.**

**#**

**.**

Huceo Mundo seharusnya adalah dunia hitam yang hanya memiliki dua warna—hitam dan putih. Gelap dan berbau kematian. Lalu ada apa dengan sudut tersebut? Hangat. Langit kebiruan, awan putih menggumpal, warna hijau alami, bunga… segala yang seperti fatamorgana di tengah bukit pasir tak berujung Hueco Mundo.

Grimmjow Jaggarjack bangkit dari tanah lembut yang menjadi alas tubuh berbalut pakaian putihnya. Ia mencengkram benda halus kehijauan yang menumbuhi tanah itu.

"Menjijikan…" ia mengumpat seraya memandang makhluk hidup tak bergerak bernama rumput di tangannya, kemudian melempar benda itu sejauh mungkin.

Mata _espada_ bernomor enam itu memandang ke sekeliling, mendapati warna dan kehangatan di setiap sudut sebuah ruangan yang disebutkan Aizen Sousuke sebagai 'taman' di dalam Las Noches.

Persetan dengan 'taman'. Grimmjow tidak menginginkannya.

Sosok berambut kebiruan itu berdiri menantang langit buatan berwarna biru sempurna. Terlihat awan putih berserakan dan bergerak lambat—tampak seperti tertawa meledek menurutnya.

Grimmjow membencinya.

Ia tidak menjadi _espada_ untuk bersantai di tempat berwarna, menikmati angin atau bau bunga—atau untuk melihat Ulquiorra Schiffer berlutut di hadapan Aizen dan membiarkan rambutnya dibelai seperti hewan peliharaan.

Grimmjow tanpa sadar mengeraskan kepalan tangannya.

Tidak ada penghitung waktu di Hueco Mundo. Segalanya seharusnya berjalan lambat dan abadi. Gelap, hitam dan suram—itulah yang benar.

Namun Grimmjow bisa menghitung waktu ketika sosok _shinigami_ berkekuatan besar begitu saja menginjakkan kakinya yang hina di Hueco Mundo—dalam sekejap berdiri di atas dan menjadikan seluruh _arrancar_ sebagai hiasan istananya.

Lalu Ulquiorra…

"Sialan…" ia mendesis.

Jika saja _shinigami_ bernama Aizen Sousuke itu tidak pernah datang. Jika saja benda sialan bernama _hougyoku_ itu tidak pernah diciptakan… mungkin Grimmjow Jaggarjack belum akan menjadi _sexta espada_ seperti sekarang.

Tapi itu lebih baik.

Karena Ulquiorra Schiffer pun bukanlah _cuatro espada_ seperti sekarang. Dan ia tidak perlu melihat Ulquiorra menjadi hewan peliharaan Aizen _Sama_ _yang agung_.

"Berengsek!" Grimmjow meninju batang pohon terdekat, membiarkan benda malang itu hancur dan terpental jauh tanpa terlihat lagi.

Ia dilahirkan di dalam kegelapan, dulu ia begitu membenci kegelapan. Dan… belum pernah ia begitu merindukan kegelapan seperti sekarang. Grimmjow merasakan emosi yang mengaduk-aduk isi kepalanya.

Lalu suara itu terdengar.

"Aizen Sama tidak menumbuhkan pohon itu untuk berakhir di kepalan tinjumu, Grimmjow…"

Tidak bisakah sehari saja Grimmjow tidak mendengar nama itu dari bibir Ulquiorra?

Grimmjow menoleh ke belakang dengan perlahan. Ia sudah tahu apa yang akan dilihatnya—sosok _arrancar_ seputih salju dengan rambut hitam dan mata hijau _tosca_ yang menyala.

"Dan kau tidak menjadi _espada_ untuk menjaga 'taman' buatan Aizen _Sama yang terhormat_, Ulquiorra…" Grimmjow bersuara dan membuang pandangannya.

Langkah ringan di rerumputan hijau mampu didengar Grimmjow dari belakang punggungnya.

"Jaga bicaramu. Aizen Sama selalu mengawasi segalanya."

Ulquiorra Schiffer berdiri di depan Grimmjow, menghadapkan tubuhnya pada batang pohon yang cacat, kemudian menjulurkan satu tangan putihnya.

Sinar hijau berpendar halus dari tangan itu, dan dalam sekejap partikel-partikel coklat berkumpul kembali di satu titik untuk kemudian kembali membentuk formasi batang pohon sempurna, dengan beberapa helai daun kecil di ujung ranting tipisnya.

"Untuk apa kau memperbaikinya?" Grimmjow tidak menyembunyikan sedikit pun nada kesal dalam suaranya.

Ulquiorra bahkan tidak menolehkan wajahnya. Ia membiarkan Grimmjow mengamati ketika tangan putihnya membelai batang pohon dengan tenang. Kemudian ia bersuara, "Tempat ini merupakan hiasan Aizen Sama yang berharga."

Grimmjow tidak tahan lagi.

BUK!

Ia meraih kerah jubah putih Ulquiorra dan menghantamkan tubuh kecil _arrancar_ itu ke batang pohon besar yang bergetar. Lengan kuat Grimmjow menahan gerakan Ulquiorra, ia menggemertakkan giginya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Ulquiorra bersuara, memandang Grimmjow dengan tatapan hijau yang ganjil.

Grimmjow menggeram. "Akulah yang harusnya menanyakan itu… sialan."

Diam.

Tidak ada yang bergerak. Ulquiorra membiarkan Grimmjow menghimpit tubuhnya dengan kasar.

Grimmjow memajukan tubuhnya, membiarkan wajahnya berada tepat di samping kepala Ulquiorra, dan menghirup aroma tubuh Ulquiorra yang menguar kuat di hidungnya.

"Lepaskan," Ulquiorra bersuara.

Grimmjow menguatkan cengkraman di jubah Ulquiorra. Ia membaui tubuh _arrancar_ itu dan kemudian menarik kuat kerah jubahnya sehingga wajah mereka hanya terpisah beberapa inci.

Pandangan mereka bertemu. Dua sosok itu dapat saling melihat sinar yang masih sama di mata masing-masing.

Seperti masa lalu yang tenang—

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"

—yang sudah hancur berkeping-keping sejak datangnya langit biru di kastil Las Noches.

Grimmjow berteriak dan memaki sosok di depannya dengan penuh emosi, "Jangan berpura-pura seperti itu! Atau kau memang benar-benar tidak menyadarinya?"

Ulquiorra tidak berekspresi, namun membalas, "Apa?"

Grimmjow menggeram lagi. Ia sekali lagi menghantamkan tubuh Ulquiorra ke batang pohon yang hampir remuk, dan menjulurkan satu tangan untuk meraih helai hitam rambut Ulquiorra.

Pandangan mereka bertemu lagi.

"Aroma bunga…" Grimmjow mendesis lagi. "Kenapa aroma seperti ini bisa ada di tubuhmu? Apa Aizen _Sama-mu yang hebat_ baru saja _memandikanmu_, hah?"

Ulquiorra tidak bergerak, tidak juga menampakkan ekspresi—hanya karena seperti itulah fisiknya secara alami.

"Jaga bicaramu terhadap Aizen Sama," ia berujar.

Grimmjow menguatkan cengkramannya. "Persetan dengan itu! Jika ia tidak pernah datang, semua ini tidak akan pernah terjadi! Kita ini adalah _arrancar_! Dilahirkan dalam kegelapan! Bertahan dengan insting! Hidup dari pecahan _arrancar_ lain! Lalu kehidupan macam apa ini?"

Deru nafas terdengar dari Grimmjow. Ia memberi jeda, hanya untuk mendapati ekspresi yang sama dari Ulquiorra.

"…jika ia tidak datang… kau tidak akan memiliki aroma seperti ini…" Kali ini Grimmjow membiarkan jari-jarinya mengikuti lekuk wajah putih Ulquiorra. Sedikit goresan dari kukunya yang tajam menandakan emosi tertahan yang terluapkan.

Hening.

Grimmjow merasa perutnya seperti diaduk dengan tatapan dingin Ulquiorra.

Ia tahu. Ia bisa dengan mudah mengenali berbagai ekspresi Ulquiorra yang tak tampak bagi orang lain—satu-satunya hal yang masih ia banggakan di belakang Aizen Sousuke.

Dan ekspresi itu dingin. Hampa—seperti tanpa jiwa.

Ulquiorra akhirnya mengangkat satu tangannya, menyentuh jari-jari Grimmjow yang masih bertahan di wajahnya. Dengan lambat, ia menyingkirkan jari-jari itu.

"Kita hanyalah boneka…" Ulquiorra membuka suara. "Dilahirkan di kegelapan, bertahan dan selalu mengutuk kegelapan. Melupakan identitas, tidak memiliki mimpi. Kita semua hanyalah boneka…"

Grimmjow membiarkan tangannya terlepas dari wajah putih Ulquiorra. Ia menatap Ulquiorra, membiarkan alisnya menunjukkan sisa-sisa kemarahan di hatinya.

Tidak salah lagi. Ekspresi asing yang berkali-kali, tanpa terhitung lagi, ditemukan di wajah Ulquiorra sejak Hueco Mundo dikuasai seseorang.

_Arrancar_ seharusnya hanyalah kumpulan jiwa tanpa hati. Semua saling mengetahui dan memahaminya. Lalu mengapa ada ekspresi seperti itu di wajah Ulquiorra Schiffer?

"Kita hanyalah boneka Aizen Sama…"

Grimmjow tidak peduli lagi. Ia hanya tidak tahan melihat ekspresi itu di wajah Ulquiorra. Tidak seharusnya ada tatapan seperti itu. Tidak seharusnya ada aroma seperti itu…

Kemudian Grimmjow menarik dagu Ulquiorra dengan kasar, melumat bibirnya dalam sentuhan yang liar—berharap bisa mengembalikan segalanya seperti semula. Sepeti saat mereka hanyalah sosok-sosok berwujud setengah abstrak dan bertahan hidup dengan memakan satu sama lain. Dua bibir terikat dalam suatu keintiman fana.

Satuan waktu berlalu, dan Grimmjow menggeram frustasi ketika akhirnya ia melepaskan diri dengan deru nafas.

Aroma itu tidak hilang dari tubuh Ulquiorra.

"Berengsek… apa yang sudah dilakukannya padamu…?" Grimmjow berujar dengan suara bergetar marah. Ia mencengkram lagi kerah jubah Ulquiorra. "JAWAB AKU! SIALAN!"

Diam.

Tanpa peringatan, Grimmjow menarik tubuh Ulquiorra dan membanting _arrancar_ itu ke tanah yang ditumbuhi rerumputan hijau.

"Berengsek…" Grimmjow mengumpat seraya mulai membuka dengan kasar kain putih yang menutupi tubuh pucat Ulquiorra.

Mungkin ini bukanlah saat pertama mereka melakukannya. Tapi yang terakhir adalah jauh sebelum bahkan fondasi Las Noches dibangun. Jauh sebelum mengenal benda bernama langit biru yang seperti mengawasi tanpa henti.

Grimmjow berharap Ulquiorra akan melayangkan tinjunya, atau langsung membunuhnya dengan _cero._ Apa saja. Apa saja yang masih menyisakan sifat _arrancar_ alami yang seharusnya ada.

Tato empat berawrna hitam di dada telah terekspos—lubang polos di leher telah tersingkap, namun Ulquiorra Schiffer tidak bereaksi. Ia hanya menatap Grimmjow dengan mata hijaunya, dengan garis sewarna bola mata yang kali ini tampak begitu serupa dengan air mata.

Aroma bunga menguar lebih kuat ketika kulit putih Ulquiorra tersingkap, membuat Grimmjow menggeram semakin marah.

"Sialan… sialan…" seperti mantra, hanya itu yang terdengar.

Grimmjow menandai kulit putih itu, tidak menyisakan satu pun titik yang terlewat—berharap bisa menetralkan aroma asing yang tidak seharusnya tercium di sana.

Ulquiorra sesekali memejamkan matanya. Namun hanya itu. Seperti apapun Grimmjow menggoreskan tandanya, memasuki tubuhnya, hanya itu. Tidak ada suara, tidak ada ekspresi.

Seperti boneka tanpa jiwa.

Jari-jari berganti, sesuatu yang lebih sejati menerobos paksa, tapi Ulquiorra masih sama. Dua tubuh bergerak, mencari kepuasan abstrak yang tidak tersentuh.

"Kenapa… Ulquiorra?" Grimmjow bersuara di telinga putih Ulquiorra.

Peluh menetes di antara dua tubuh yang bergesekkan. Deru nafas masih bisa terdengar, meski tidak ada kata yang terucap dari bibir _arrancar_ bermata hijau itu.

Grimmjow begitu merindukan keintiman liar ini. Hari dimana angka empat menggores kulit sempurna Ulquiorra, hari itulah langkah mereka seperti dipisahkan padang pasir Hueco Mundo yang tidak berujung. Grimmjow merindukannya.

Namun kerinduan itu tidak berarti. Bukan ini yang diinginkan Grimmjow. Bukan gerakan-gerakan tanpa harmonisasi. Bukan ledakan nafsu belaka. Tapi ia tidak bisa menahannya.

Tubuh Ulquiorra sedikit bergetar ketika Grimmjow mencengkram pundaknya keras, menghantamkan diri sejauh mungkin—berusaha menggapai kesadaran buas Ulquiorra.

Seperti apapun sentakan yang terjadi, sekuat apapun pekik suara ditahan, segalanya masihlah kosong. Gerakan liar menyentak, menandai penyatuan raga yang alami.

Putih yang menyapu pandangan telah menandakan puncak, namun tidak ada yang berubah. Tidak selain mata hijau yang memejam erat… dan kekosongan.

Grimmjow menarik tubuh putih Ulquiorra, membawanya ke dalam sebuah pelukan kuat.

"Berengsek… kembalilah, Ulquiorra…" Grimmjow menggeram di telinga _arrancar_ itu.

Hening merayapi tempat terang yang sepi itu. Grimmjow seperti membeku ketika merasakan gerak lambat sepasang lengan kurus Ulquiorra di punggungnya.

"…kita tidak bisa lari, Grimmjow…" suara begitu tiba-tiba, dan pelan, seolah takut terdengar. "Kita hanyalah boneka… dalam istana emas…"

Tidak ada yang bersuara, namun seluruh tempat itu mungkin mengangguk setuju.

Sepasang tangan putih akhirnya bertaut di punggung Grimmjow, menyentuh angka enam yang terekspos. Grimmjow mendekap tubuh Ulquiorra lebih erat, seperti sedang memaki dirinya sendiri.

"Grimmjow," suara Ulquiorra kali ini terdengar lantang. "Tahukah mengapa bagian dalam istana Las Noches dihiasi langit biru?"

Grimmjow tidak melihatnya, namun ia mengetahui bahwa Ulquiorra sedang melemparkan pandangan hijau indahnya ke atas, memandang nanar pada bentangan biru itu.

Mendadak Grimmjow mengerti. Lalu ia melepaskan pelukannya, memundurkan tubuh, dan menatap Ulquiorra dari dekat.

Mata hijau _arrancar_ itu perlahan turun dari langit. Turun, turun hingga akhirnya memandang biru Grimmjow. "Langit biru ini seperti mata dan telinga Aizen Sama," ia berujar. "Sehingga apa pun yang terjadi di bawahnya… akan sampai kepada Aizen Sama…"

Ulquiorra menjulurkan tangan putihnya, meraba topeng _arrancar_ di sisi wajah Grimmjow.

"Kita tidak bisa lari… Grimmjow…"

Aroma bunga menguar lagi. Grimmjow tidak berhasil menghilangkan aroma itu dari tubuh Ulquiorra. Namun sekarang ia mengerti darimana asal aroma itu.

Di bawah langit biru Las Noches, segalanya adalah milik Aizen Sousuke.

Ulquiorra memajukan kepalanya, meraih bibir Grimmjow dengan bibirnya sendiri. Sebuah sentuhan lembut dan tipis yang hampir tidak mampu dirasakan Grimmjow.

"Apa kau mampu menciumnya sekarang?" Ulquiorra bersuara.

Grimmjow memandang mata hijau Ulquiorra, kemudian memandang tubuhnya sendiri, dan ia mengerti dalam satu tarikan nafas.

Aroma bunga.

Kali ini Grimmjow melemparkan pandangan ke arah langit dan awan-awan putih yang bergerak. Samar, ia mampu mendengarnya.

"_Kalian tidak bisa lari…"_

Seperti boneka, tanpa jiwa. Melupakan kegelapan, ditempatkan dalam istana emas. Segalanya seolah menjadi harapan tanpa janji. Tanpa sadar, segalanya telah terenggut.

Rasa benci, rasa cinta, segalanya tak berarti di bawah langit biru Las Noches. Sebesar apapun perasaan itu, tidak ada yang berarti. Yang tersisa hanyalah aroma bunga—aroma Aizen Sousuke.

Dan Grimmjow kini mengerti.

Mereka tidak bisa lari.

**.**

**#**

**.**

**SELESAI**

**.**

**Catatan Faria:**

Lagi labil… beginilah imbasnya. Semoga cukup mengena. HateXLove saya ambil dari sisi perasaan Grimmjow dan Ulquiorra terhadap Aizen. Saya suka sekali pair GrimmjowXUlquiorra, entah kenapa baunya _angst_!

Baiklah, ini sumbangan kedua untuk Bleach Vivariation Festival. Semoga cukup meramaikan variasi pair di fandom ini! Segala bentuk apresiasi akan saya tunggu dengan sabar.

Bleach Vivariation Festival: heterogenkan fandom Bleach Indonesia!

PS: _FBI needs more BL!_ *grin*

**.**

_**~ FARIACCHI – MAY 2010 ~**_


End file.
